


Episodes: a Snippet From the (Possible) Future of "Pushed Apart, Pulled Together"

by JKMo



Series: Pulled Apart, Pushed Together [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Original Work, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKMo/pseuds/JKMo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little snippet/drabble/what-have-you is, in my opinion, a complete work already. It will hopefully, however, at some point in the (possibly distant) future, be altered and/or incorporated into a) my multi-chapter Avengers/HDM crossover ABO fic, "Pushed Apart, Pulled Together", b) a currently unwritten original work, or c) both. As such, you don't really need to worry about spoilers for "Pulled Apart, Pushed Together"; since this may or may not actually wind up as a part of that fic, this is just one possible way in which the Rape/Non-Con tag already on that story might be earned. Finally, because I thought of Tony Stark and other Marvel characters-specifically, the "Pulled Apart, Pushed Together" versions-during the entirety of the time I spent writing this, neglected to use any names or other incontestable references to anyone or anything in particular, and am not sure what I'm ultimately going to do with this, I elected to tag it both as an Original Work featuring OCs and as an Avengers fic featuring Marvel characters. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episodes: a Snippet From the (Possible) Future of "Pushed Apart, Pulled Together"

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of writing depicts a (possibly Omega) male rape victim/survivor dealing with the aftereffects of said trauma. I am not an Omega (obviously), a male, a rape victim/survivor, or a person who suffers from flashbacks. I have also not researched either the psychological effects of rape or flashbacks in particular. My reasoning for this is threefold. Firstly, I strongly doubt that there is such a thing as a "typical" rape victim/survivor; rather, I suspect that the experience varies greatly from person to person depending on a variety of factors, and thus it does not seem essential or even necessarily beneficial to research the topic. Secondly, while I recognize that my ignorance regarding the specifics of flashbacks has the potential to make suspension of disbelief impossible if I have completely misrepresented them, the flashbacks as I have written them are by far my favorite part of the text; this entire snippet/drabble came to be as a direct result of writing those particular flashback details. Finally, I feel that writing about topics that engage the writer is more important than simply "sticking to what one knows." If, after reading this, you decide that one or more story elements are unacceptable, do feel free to start a civilized discussion with me (and possibly your fellow readers) in the comments. In fact, any comments at all would be positively lovely.

There isn't any obvious pattern to his episodes. Sometimes, he finds himself completely immersed in the past for a moment (a second, a minute, an hour...) only to jolt back to awareness, trying not to gasp or clutch at his chest. On other days-the "good days"-he only has to deal with the occasional ghost of a sensation (a glimpse of some hulking shape out of the corner of his eye, an overpowering smell, skin and high-end fabric sliding against him, a hint of freshly vacuumed carpet in his mouth, a sound-fuck, those sounds-), there and then gone. He tries to hide these incidents-of course he does-with mixed results. Most of the people who know him-really know him-immediately see the signs and give him space to breathe; otherwise, they (pretend to) ignore the events entirely. There are even whole weeks when he can almost convince himself that no one really knows, that the sympathetic (pitying) glances and quickly averted gazes are just in his imagination. As for the rest of the time...well. 

That's what liquor is for.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to use this space to both apologize to those lovely readers who are awaiting more "Pulled Apart, Pushed Together" and explain my absence. For those interested, the following paragraph is a long and unnecessarily detailed explanation of the cause of my updating dry spell [feel free to skip straight to the third paragraph, because the short answer is this: to say that my (admittedly lovely) new job has been time-consuming would be a criminal understatement].
> 
> Not long after posting the most recent chapter of "Pulled Apart, Pushed Together", I got a job as a teacher. Currently, my workday begins at 9 AM and ends at 10 PM. Sometimes, my boss asks me to spend addituonal time after my evening course at the college. Thus, while I do not spend the entire thirteen-odd hours teaching, I do spend the entire day in or near the building. Often, I spend most of my time between classes preparing: writing test questions, locating and/or creating worksheets and handouts, grading, etc. Furthermore, the time I spend not working is regularly spent getting food, eating, and/or discussing anything and everything with my boss. Finally, what free time I do have is generally spent in the presence of students, other teachers, and/or administrators. This is not particularly conducive to writing fanfiction that will, with any luck, contain explicit material in addition to the coarse language already present sooner rather than later.
> 
> So, as you might guess, I've spent very little time writing fanfiction or, for that matter, anything not directly related to my job, in recent history. This drabble, for instance, is an anomaly. It spontaneously came into existence through a combination of sudden, powerful inspiration and insomnia; I was compelled to write it-to get it out of my head-so I could sleep. Anyway, despite all of that, I haven't abandoned "Pulled Apart, Pushed Together". In fact, once I finish it (which will happen...eventually...), I plan to complete another Avengers kinkmeme prompt. In the coming months, my workload will (probably, hopefully) gradually become less overwhelming. This should allow me to get back to writing. Fingers crossed!
> 
> In conclusion...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
